


2019.06.25

by Randomname36



Series: 茶馆 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomname36/pseuds/Randomname36





	2019.06.25

这段时间以来，阿尔对一郎的态度一惊一乍的，一会儿说要打，一会儿又不打了，搞得大家都很尴尬。早先说要制裁一郎经济，禁止石油出口，欧萌之前私下里跟老王勾勾搭搭，阿尔这下一发火他们都有点心虚，只好赶紧划清界限。本来一郎会有点困难的，有那么些犹豫，然而看看外长的采访就知道，老王暗地里给一郎撑了腰，他底气这下就足了不少，跟阿尔一呛声，搞得阿尔有点下不来台。

大概六月份这会儿，这俩活宝你来我往得好不热闹，实际上都是光说不练假把式。局座曾说过，米国的衰落需要两点，一是一场毛衣战，这个已经有了，而且不仅仅是跟老王，川皇简直见谁咬谁，一会儿墨西哥一会儿欧萌，连卢旺达也得啐一口。二就是一场局部战争，眼见着这个要素也要齐了，就算川皇和蓬佩奥真的想打，参谋们也要拼命拉着，这时候是真的打不得。阿尔也横了一百多年了，往届霸主们都是这时候出的问题，差不多该有危机意识了。

戏台是搭起来了，看着表面是阿尔和一郎你来我往唱得好不热闹，实际上我看有社论说，背后是老王拉着小男友伊万在和阿尔较劲。中东这一块儿本身就是黑三角互相之间的角力场，早些年老王手还伸不了这么远，基本上是伊万和阿尔在拉锯，土鸡那个惊人的黑天鹅事件就是个转折点，我当时都看乐了，我要是阿尔我得气得跳脚，咱们下回详细聊，先说回戏台。一郎被偏爱的有持无恐，知道估计是不会真打，不如做个大的，把阿尔家的无人机全球鹰给捅下来了。我寻思这怎么着阿尔得表示一下吧，宽容大度不是他的风格啊，结果川皇竟然表示"我相信伊朗不是故意的"......这......都有点窝囊了吧，态度太软了，老王和伊万搞不好要吃个饭庆祝一下。

不过后来我才知道我还是把阿尔的报复心想得太简单，明面上动不了手，阿尔背地里对一郎发动了网络攻击，算是出了口气。但是说实话，看了一郎外长发的无人机轨迹图，阿尔多少还是有点做贼心虚的意思，一郎的实力在中东也算是不容小觑，洗衣粉定罪名这样的手段阿尔还是干不出来的。川皇不敢打又不想丢面子，于是开始甩锅给博尔顿，鹰派简直人在家中坐，锅从天上来。

打肯定是不会真打，拿着高音喇叭对骂又不是很解气，估计回去就背后指示代理人去掐架了，阿尔肯定又要给狗大户塞钱，让他去出头。川皇不愧建国之名啊，一己之力折腾得阿尔风雨飘摇。


End file.
